Change in Tides
by The Infamous 1
Summary: What happens when someone from Ranma's past makes a stop in Nerima for a visit and didn't like what he saw. Now staying in town for a while will he make a difference against all the chaos. Ryoga, Akane, Soun and Genma Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Authors Note: I do not own Ranma 1/2

It was a calm and peaceful morning in the Nerima Ward of Toyko, Japan. To an Outsider it would seem like just a normal morning in a normal Ward in Japan which in a way was foolish cause like an time bomb it would only be a matter of time before chaos rained down on this seemingly peaceful ward.

Meanwhile at the Tendo Dojo that just so happens to be located in the Nerima Ward the residents were unaware of the fearful looks the neighbors were giving them those that were still within a block of said dogo. Within the residence itself was Soun Tendo sat the low table in the main room reading the paper. Soun's eldest daughter Kasumi was humming a tune while preparing breakfast for the family. Nabiki the middle child was just getting a cup of coffee after exiting the furo. And the youngest member of the Tendo family Akane was just coming back from her morning jog her only form of excise aside from her pointlessly braking bricks.

Breakfast! Kasumi called out alerting everyone in the house including the two none Tendo residents Ranma and Genma Saotome who were sparing the back yard. Ending the spar in a draw in order to get to get to the breakfast table only for Ranma to kick Genma into the koi pond.

Better luck next time pop Ranma shouted only to receive a growl as a reply from panda genma. Rushing inside Ranma sits down waiting for another of Kasumi's mouth water meals.

After breakfast Ranma had been wracking his brain trying to figure out why Akane was glaring at him so much more them usual.

"What did I do this time?" He asked in a bored tone

"Who is she you pervert?" She snarl, her voice laced with bits of vemon.

"What are you talking about this time."

With a snarl Akane slammed her hands on the tables leaving behind a few cracks but also a poster card with the picture of field of flowers by a river bank.

"Why do you think its a she?" Ranma asked still in a bored tone already used to the waiting to erupt volcano that was Akane.

"It's cause whats written on the poster card." she shouted

Looking at the post card Ranma reads the words:

"Coming for a visit leave the porch light on tonight."

MM

"Another girlfriend Ranma which is she?" Nabiki asked while trying to avoid Soun's crying of how the schools will never be joined and something about family honor it all sounded the same to her the same cycle that occurred in the dojo. "Who did Mr. Saotome sell you to this time?"

Before Genma could bark about never doing something like that and try to pass the blame on to Ranma he was interrupted by the shout of "No way he's coming" from Ranma while at the same time dodging a sloppy punch thrown by Akane while shouting "Pervert!"

Halfway to his mad dash to the front door Kasumi called out "Oh my who's coming Ranma." Stopping Ranma dead in his tracks. Turning around with a big smile says my little brother Masamune. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. An uncomfortable silence wash over the room until Genma Shouts "NNNOOOO anyone but him boy tell me this is some cruel joke your playing on your father?"

"No can do Pops it's true and he is coming." said Ranma still with the same smile on his face.

"Hold up what do you mean brother you said you were an only child." shouted Akane in a matter of fact tone.

"No you thought I was an only child and besides his not my real brother it's just he was with me during my whole training journey his full name is Masamune Mamiya". Calmly stated Ranma.

"Do go on Ranma." slyly stated Nabiki thinking there could be some money made from this kind of information.

"Not much to tell me and pop were just traveling through China when I was 7 then just out of no where he just showed and offered pop some money in exchange for taking him along and train him with me". Ranma stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"And you never looked for his parents they must have been worried". Kasumi stated with care.

"Yeah you two just kidnapped so kid just to train to be like you!" Akane shouted with as much venom in his voice as she could muster.

"Thanks hard to believe because he's an orphan we try to avoid that situation by not talking about it." Said an emotionally drained Ranma.

"Oh my I'm so sorry to hear that." Kasumi said in a slightly heart broke tone.

"Don't worry about it." said an unknown voice from behind Ranma.

Turning around he sees a young man around Ranma's age with black hair, he was wearing a green sweatshirt with black pockets, a pair of tan kung-fu pants with a black line go down each leg and on his he were black kung-fu shoe.

"Hey bro whats up." the young man said in a casual tone

"Masa!" Ranma shouted in an excited tone while giving him a man hug.

"Good to is you to bro" young man dubbed Masamune replyed

"Wait two questions when did you get here and how did you get in here?" Nabiki questioned

"In that order around the orphan comment and I picked the lock wasn't hard but more on that latter I came cause I want Ranma to meet someone." Masamune stated

"Who?"Ranma asked

"Them." he said while pointing towards the door way

Cliffhanger?

This will Probably be a 2 to 3 chapter long fic not sure if it will be a Ranma& Shampoo or Ranma & Harem


	2. Reason

Reasons

Authors Note: I do not own Ranma 1/2

It's been 2 weeks since Masamune and his wives arrived in Nerima

Flash back 2 weeks earlier

"Who?" questioned Ranma

"Them" Masamune said while pointing towards the door way.

Out came two girls that looked between the ages of 16-18 the one to the right was a buxom black haired girl with a ponytail she wore a black skirt, a blue shirt and a white short sleeved jacket over it. To the left was an equally busty dark skinned red head wearing a black battle kimono with flames at the bottom that showed off her perfect curves.

"This is Soap and Ann." Masamune sail with a smile.

"What did you get me two new fiance?" Ranma said dryly

"Ranma you...NO man these are mean hot huh." Masamune said completely interupting Akane before she could enter her angry rant.

"So let me get this straight you got your own finances?" Nabiki asked.

"You got it Nabs." said Masa with a smile

"Wait how do you know my daughters name?" speaking Soun for the first time since Masamune first showed up.

"Oh that's easy Ranma's been sending me post cards and letters since he first came to this place he gave me a general description about everyone who lives here so it's like I already know you guys which is good so we don't have to go through the whole awkward getting to know each other stage in any relationship.

"Okay but that still doesn't explain why you choose now to come for a visit boy!" Genma shouted

Instead of responding Masamune calmly walks over to Genma squats down looking him dead in the eye. **BAM **out of no where he gives Genma a devistating haymaker right to the face sending him right through the wall in to the kitchen.

"Danm." mutter Akane in shock.

"Oh my are you okay Mr. Soatome?"Kasumi asked in a worried tone

"Ouch" Nabiki

"Hahahahaha" laughed Ranma

"How dare you hit a guest in my house who do you think you are!?" an enraged Soun shouted

"That bastard knows what he did." answered Masamune sending a powerful glare to Soun making him sweat.

"Okay but did have a point what brings you here?" Kasumi asked not feeling the power of the glare do to it not being aimed at her.

"Oh right do to the situation I completely forgot about that. So to answer you question first I wanted Ranma to meet Soap and Ann. Soap is an amazon I met while traveling through China during my training ain't the right Soap.

"..." Soap nods yes.

"Oh right I forgot Soap can't talk it's an oath of silence or something." Masa said while sighing.

"And Ann?" Ranma asked.

"Well Ann's a little different you see I kind of won in a game of poker long story I don't wanna talk about it.

"Darling you you know I love it when you tell the story of how you save my life and we are now bound by the strings of fate. Ann said while giving him a hug and smirking at a fuming Soap.

"Ok thats enough I don't care about this stupid relationship of yours I just want to know why your here!" Akane shouted interrupting the three guests during there moment.

"Oh right sorry I keep getting distracted were was I …... oh right I'm also here to talk about Ranma's engagements." Masa stated.

"Young man I know your close to Ranma but he is engaged to my daughter Akane and that's final." Soun stated strongly without question.

" I find that hard to believe Mr. Tendo." Masa said in a serious tone.

"And why is that Mr. Mamiya?" Soun asked

"Oh because of this." Masa said while flashing a piece of paper.

Looking at the paper everyone minus Genma who was still passed out in the kitchen saw Ranma's signiture and above that were the words. I Ranma Soatome here by agree to allow Masamune Mamiya final decision for my marriage. On the side of the paper is a notary stamp. The entire room was dead quueit until suddenly **WWWHHHAAAATTTTT!** was what broke them out all out of there silence courtesy of Akane.

"Yah it's true about three years ago I got Ranma to agree to this" Masa said.

"Hahaha this is ridiculous there is no way anyone will up hold this." Soun said with a smug smile.

"Oh really yet this engagement is still legit despite the fact that unlike me you don't have any written form of agreement written or other wise so who are you to say this isn't legit?" Masa asked innocently.

"He's right daddy you don't have that or anything of the sorts." Nabiki stated in a calm voice.

"NNNNOOOO the schools will never be joined! Soun shouted before passing out.

"Well this has been fun but I better find a place to live in town for a while nothing personal but I think if I try to live here even if I payed rent your dad might try to kill me in my sleep Any way Ranma I'm gonna ned you to show me theses fiances of yours so I can check them out. See you man. Masa said while putting the contract away and running out the dor with his wives not far behind.

**Flashback ends**

Since that days Ranma and Masamune strating spending large time out of there days talking about Ranma's fiance problem. Not to mention sending Ranma to therapy to try to find a way to cure his cat problem due to the fact that to Masa it seemed to be ridiculuos to be a world class martial artist but still be afraid of cats despite how helpful it can be (which is a blue moon.)

" Well Pops is finally up nice shot by the way."Ranma said in a nonchalant tone.

"You know the next time I see him I might put him in the hospital." Masa said with a bit of vemon in his voice.

"What did pops do to you anyway." Ranma asked.

"You mean you don't remember that sucks guess I'll have to remind you then remember back about 7 years ago when we saw that bear.

Flash back 7 years ago

A young Masamune is being held in place by Genma about 20 feet away by a raging bear.

"Um Genma I know thinking isn't your strong suit but tell me this won't it be safe to climb that tree over there to avoid that bearing eyeing me rather than just standing here.

"Boy first call me sensei and second everyone knows the only way to chase a bear off is by standing completely still it shows them you have no fear." Genma said trying to sound Sagely

"What kind of piece of shit book were you reading man. I mean come on his still standing there Ranma's already in that tree over there. He said while point to the tree with little Ranma in it watching. "Besides only an idiot would think this is a good ide... Masa stops in mid sentence realizing who he was talking to.

"Well we're dead Genma I'd say it was nice knowing you but I'd be lying." he continued.

"What did I tell you about talking back to me!" Genma shouted which seemed to enrage to bear enough to start charging.

"Let me go go Genma theres still tome to run." a panicking Masa said

"No hold position." Genma said.

Time seemed to slow down for Masamune as the bear continued charging towards the two. By the time it was five feet away Masa looks back a sees a scared Genma watching the bear and looking like he was about to move. Which he did but not in the way Masa had hope or expected instead of grabing Masamune and running for the tree Genma pushes him even closer to the bear and rocketed away to the tree shouting "The life for a martial artist is filled with struggles and triumphs but this is one of the struggles."

Realizing what just happening Masamune could only do one thing and that was shout "Genma you son of a …...

Two week later a heavily bandaged Masamune is staring at the camp fire while being fed by Ranma until Genma sits down next to him get his attention.

"Almost lost you there for a minute." to this day no one knows but some how Masamune was able to tackle Genma and furiously beat Genma within a each of his life with piece of the burning log from the campfire.

Flashback ends

"And thanks to him I can't look at a bear with going into a combination of fear and anger which I call fanger. I mean it's because of him that I have a scar of a bears claw going from my right shoulder to my left hip and thats not include the bite marks if I didn't cover my face I'd probaby be dead!" Masamune shoutedending his story.

"Ya now I remember that was trouble." Ranma said with as much sympathy as possible.

"His just lucky I don't splash myself with water and rip him to pieces." Masamune said while enraged.

"Come on Masa you can't attack pops in your curse for." Ranma simply.

Coming to a complete stop and looking Ranma in the eye "Ranma I turn into a wolf im pretty sure I can eat him and no one will care. I mean what will people say oh no a wolf just killed a lazy thief that abuses kids." Masamune said with sarcasm and continued walking.

"Okay you got a point so were are we going." Ranma asked

"Oh the Neko hanten". Masamune stated

"Why." Ranma asked

"Two Reasons actually first im hungry and sec... Ranma prepare to Die." was all Masa could say before being interrupted by Ryoga during one of his sneak attacks.

"Ranma its time you and I settle the... Don't interrupt people it's rude. That was all Ryoga heard before being badly beaten and left on the side of the ride by Masamune who continued to down the path to the Neko hanten.

"Ah Ranma who was that?" Masa asked.

"Um Ryoga." a surprised Ranma answered.

"The lost boy uh I thought he dead oh well he sure was rude." Masa plainly stated

"Shouldn't we help him?" question Ranma.

"Why so he can attack you again he said Ranma prepare to die meaning he forfeits all rights to live if he loses its a fact beside I'm hungry and I'm buying. Masamune answered.

"Really why?" Ranma asked completely forgetting about Ryoga at the mention of free food.

Pulling out a blue wallet "Got his wallet." Masa said in a sneaky voice as they continued their journey.

Upon reaching the surprising empty Neko Hanten they were greeted by the buxom purple haired amazon. "Ni hao welcome to Cat Cafe." shampoo greeted until she notice who it was "Ni hao airen she said glomping on to him.

"Bro you have a problem with her?" Masamune questioned in disbelief.

"Shampoo get off and were's the old ghoul?" Ranma asked.

"Great Grandmother had go out and get supplies and looking for prank caller and Moose on delivery." Shampoo stated.

Looking back and forth and putting a hand behind his head Masamune asked "Prank caller huh any leads"

"Not yet" Shampoo said.

"Ah Masa why did you ask that?" Ranma asked

"No reason any way hi Shampoo I'm Ranma's brother Masamune Mamiya." Masamune said while changing the subject.

"Oh Ni Hao gege." Shampoo said with as much enjoy as possible

"Sup um this is fun but um can we get a table." Masamune asked

"Okay table for two." she responsed

After getting there table and ordering there ramen it was time for Ranma to re ask his question from earlier "Masa earlier you said you said you had another reason for us coming here what was it."

Thinking for a minute grabbing a surprise Shampoo with lighting speed and pushing on Ranma's lap whle the ramen lands safely on the table "Oh right the other reason is I wanted you to meet your only remaining fiancée." he said while digging into his ramen.

"Wait what." was all Ranma could say before a delighted Shampoo deep kissed him then sqeezing his face between her bountiful breasts.

"Haha Any way Bro I've got ask you a question why have you been so sad and withdrawn since" Masa asked

"Nothing Im just tired of all this crap that is my life everyday it's the same some stupid as martial artist shows challeges me or kid naps Akane pop and blame me and then they force me to go save only for Akane to hit me because of something about being a pervert or whatever and to top it after I save her the guy I fight will get off scott free no jail time, no fines not even community serve for kidnapping. Not to mention that girl Akane you've read my letters you know what shes like treating me like crap while everyone including her kidnapers get treated better then me. So in order to avoid people looking at me and try to run me out of town because all these freaks and weirdo show up I have to keep my mouth shut like it's my is why I seem so sad and withdrawn and now you have the nerve to bring it making me relive all this shit I should... was all he say before Masamune slapped him in the face stooping Ranma during his rant of repressed anger since first coming to Nerima .

"Sorry I would have waited longer but you started to transfer your anger on to me. Now that I hear this is the only advice I can give you is leave they can't blame if your not there.

Ranma just sat there looking down and thinking about those words for a moment until he felt a pair of arm wrap around him looking up he sees the sad face of Shampoo. "Shampoo sorry for causing Ranma grief and will do anything to make to Ranma." Ranma looks into Shampoos eyes and takes a deep breath. "Shampoo...

Cliffhanger

I should point out this next chapter will be like bash city I mean I'm gonna throw out as many character flaws as I can find. So for the next few days I'm gonna be doing some real research on this show and I mean real research anime, manga, even the website and wiki pages. So stay tuned its gonna be fun.


	3. Finally

Chapter 3

Authors Note: I do not own Ranma 1/2

**Finally**

The room was tense with anticipation as Ranma stared into the eyes of the purple haired amazon contemplating his response. Taking a deep breath speaking in a kind voice "Don't worry about Shampoo it ain't your fault my life sucks at least you try to help in your own special way." That alone caused Shampoo's eyes to light "Aiya airen thank you Shampoo promise do what Shampoo can to make Ranma happy." While they continued to stare into each others eyes Ranma had a surprising realization _"Wow I can't believe I never noticed how cute Shampoo was until now." _But he was soon startaled out of this thought by a rather loudTap tap tap looking to his left he sees Masamune taping on the table.

"Sorry I got lonely while you were starring into your girlfriends girlfriends eyes sorry by the way Shamps.'

She's not my oh forget it by the way why do you think Shampoo see a go match for me.

Hahahahahahahahahaahaha... oh you were serious. Well I'm surprised you didn't figure it out I mean she's perfect for.

"How so"

"Okay first off out of all your fiancee's she the only one who takes her martial arts seriously Ukyo does it when she's not crazy, Akane is a street brawler with a gi I mean it's a hobbie for her and thats pushing it hell in all the time I've been here I've only seen her jog and brake bricks and Kodachi is nutty as squirrel shit. Second she's openly affectionate towards you I mean seriuossly you need some love in your life I mean Ukyo's cool and whatever but she just doesn't show you enough attention again Kodachi is crazy and if you get with her I might find you a few days later holding yourself while rocking back and forth in the shower. But is nearly as bad as Akane the girl has no love for anyone in her body and the ones that bitch likes is anyone who kisses her ass. Not mention Shamps is devoted to you she'll do whatever she can to make you happy but in there defense everyone but Akane would do that so you know.

"Shifting his eyes back and forth Ranma asks in a suspicious I mean in all the time I've known you you have never be this mean to someone other than pop."

Looking Ranma dead in the eyes "It's because I've traveled around the world twice and I've seen her type before she is what I call a stupid challenger she does things that everybody knows is stupid but do to her pride and in order to when something won't back down but even if somehow against all odds she manages to succeed in her challenge about 5 minutes later she stop caring about it.

"Is true?" Shampoo asked

Hell yes it's true look Ranma if you marry someone like Akane one of a few things will happen either Ryoga will sleep with her behind your back because they're both two timing snakes, she will sleep with your divorce lawyer out of irony or she'll sleep with one of your martial arts students mainly because she's a bitch and he's horny so you know.

"Aiya." "Wow did not expect to hear that." Both Ranma and Shampoo said at the same time in a shocked and surprised tone.

"I know it's some sick shit but any way the final reason is that Shampoo is the only one that can truly understand you both as a martial artist and as a curse victim. But could forgive all that about Akane if she wasn't so useless I every letter that he sent it's always the same thing with her she gets kidnapped and despite what she says about being a martial artist she just sits and waits for you to save her its like she develops Stockholm syndrome man."

Wait you said Shampoo was the only who would understand what about you."

I can't be around you for ever besides you need some that won't try to kill you."

"BULL Shampoos tried to kill me looking at Masa in triumph then turning to Shampoo look apologizing with his eyes ."

'Bro I'm only going to tell you this once she had to it's her peoples way that would be like me telling you to stop eating so fast it's the way you were raised regardless of were you happen to be. Beside think how she feels she just won here tourniment finally becomes a champion only to lose to an outsider in less than 5 minutes in front of everyone and not to mention she became a champ like 10 minutes earlier than that. And the worst part is the only person that can give back her honor and allow her to go back home to her friends and loved ones won't even get to know her". Shock reigned all over Ranma's face in realization "Oh Kami I'm am so stupid Shampoo I'm so sorry and I will do everything I can to get you home.

No need wrry Ranma Shampoo happy here because Shampoo get to be around Ranma But if Ranma want make up how about taking Shampoo on date say Friday. Shampoo said with a smile.

Um okay Friday than. Ranma responded

"Well you two continue to talk I'll be back in a few."

"Where are you off to."

"Oh no where just got some business don't worry about it." Masamune said while running out the restaurant in a flash.

Tendo Dojo

Where is that pervert! Shouted Akane.

Akane thanks not nice to say about Ranma. Kasumi lightly scolded

"It's true Kasumi all he's done for the past 2 weeks is spend time with that Mosomoone he hasn't payed me any attention at all."

Actually sis it's Masamune also you never want to spend time with him it's always pervert this and Ranma no Baka that face it you only want him around now because he's gone. Nabiki interrupted.

Shut up Nabiki by the way why did that jerk hit earlier.

Oh Masamune that boy all the good I did for that boy only to get such disrespect not to mentioned unskilled compared to Ranma. That boy shames where did I go I wrong.

Probably when you didn't kill me when you had the chance. Said a whisper from behind Genma. Against his better judgement Genma turned around and stared into the menacing face of Masamune. "So I'm disrespectful huh and apparently unskilled than that means you can take me huh."Masa declare why cracking his knuckles ... Silence reign in the room as Genma was frozen in fear while staring straight into the eyes of one of the few people in the world that are not only skilled enough but also has a desire to kill him. Nnnoww lets not get cccrraazy now no need to get violence. Genma stuttered. Nope was all he responded before lunging at Genma (for censorship reasons I will describe the painful and possibly life threating beating that Genma received lets just say that by the end of the beating uh I mean fight Genma had two black eyes, 4 broken ribs, a dislocated jaw and his right arm and left leg were both bent in an unnatural position.) "So who's unskilled now sensei." Masamune said in a sarcastic tone.

How dare you attack my friend for a second time have you no shame. Shout Soun using the demon head technique.

Seemingly unaffected by the fear based technique Oh I should be ashamed look at you your the one who should be ashamed. Masa said in a calm voice.

Why should I be ashame your the one who just beat up the man who willing trained you."

First off I payed him fair and square and second your the unfit parent.

There was a string of gasps around the room until suddenly Soun shouted how dare you I'm a great father.

Oh really when your wife died what did you do you grieved on its own it would be okay but you grieved for more than 10 years one year would have been fine but 10 even you know thats ridiculous you allowed your dojo to lose all of your students all because you were to much of a punk to get back on your feet. Hell you use your died wife as an excuse to avoid real work all together cause when something involved work or a relationship you start crying like a bitch I mean look how your kids turned out your oldest is a slave in her own home and a possible drug addict I mean no body is that happy all the time. Your middle child is a blackmailing extortionist that will probabily be either in prison or dead by the time she is in her 20's and last and certainly least your bitch daughter that believes the world revolves around her and if you don't kiss her ass than your shit to her. Not to mention what kind oh asshole father actually willing gives one of his dauthers away to some random guy I mean for all you knew Ranma could have been some kind of rapist or serial killer I mean come even you can't say you were thinking clearly. Now all you can think can think what you want to about me but at least I'm honest I leave the life I have with shame and I accept who I am. Masamune finished his speak while walking towards the door.

Oh no you don't don't think you can walk out this house after what you said Akane shout while throwing a sloppy punch towards him.

Masa dodged the punched then delivering one punch to Akane's face than one to her stomach then ending it with a round-house to the face. Pathetic and your suppose to be the heir of your dojo simply pathetic. He finished saying while finally leaving them all with there thoughts.

Neko Hanten

"Yo bro you might not want to go back to the Tendo's for a while I just through putting them...ah Ranma were are you. Masamune said upon returning to the restaurant looking around only to see nothing no Ranma or Shampoo. Hmmm were are they. He said only to hear a giggle coming from upstairs. Why did they move upstairs oh well they're probably just playing video games. Masamune thought oh how wrong he was cause after opening the door were the giggling came from he was saw the most surprising sight he had ever seen a shirtless Shampoo on top of an equally half naked Ranma not to mention they were in the middle of a heavy make-out session.

"I said talk to her but this is good to". Masamune said shock the distracted duo.

'Um Masa when did you get here. Ranma said in a panic

"About ten minutes ago so Shamps how is he.

"Aiya Ranma is too too good kisser Shampoo never be happier."

"Glad you like the result. Ranma said while rubbing the back of hid head with a smirk.

"Yes Shampoo is how about encore."

Wait before you two get back to "business" would you mind explaining how this happened"

I did what you said I talked to her turns out we have a lot in common one thing led to another and here we are."

"Good enough for me. I have a question though what does Mousse look like? Thnking for a minute Ranma responds He has long black hair, thick glasses, blue pants and a long white robe." No I mean his curse form." Oh just a white duck with the same stupidly thick glasses. Oh so that was Mousse." What do you mean?" I kind of took a duck by the same description to an animal preserve they were really grateful saying something about mating season oh well.

Well gege Shampoo really happy and grateful for gege giving Shampoo's airen but if you no leave in 10 minutes Shampoo get up and beat gege to coma.

Note taken since I have ten minute here Ranma." Masa said while tossing something to Ranma. Looking in his hand he notices its a key. Whats this?" My apartment key. Why are you giving me this? Oh because its yours now I payed have a years rent already so it would be a waste to just leave it vacant I mean I only payed that far in advance because I thought it would take longer to get you two together but thanks to you Ranma you saved me 5months and 2 weeks I don't know if I should thank you or hurt oh well." he said with a smile

Blame yourself for doubting me. Ranma said with confidence. So when are you coming back? He asked with a smile.

"I don't know a couple of weeks or a month or 2." he responded with his own smile. Well I'll be gone by tonight you should move in by tomorrow I'd hug you goodbye but I'm pretty sure Shampoo here will try to cut my nuts off. He finished by giving Ranma a fist bump.

Why Masamune leave so soon?

Thats because I promised Soap and Ann I'd take them on a vacation somewhere warm maybe Hawaii well I'll get out of your hair so Sayonara bro. Masamune said while leaving.

"Sayonara bro." Ranma said with a smile

"Why airen no sad?

"Thats because he's my brother I'll have his back he'll have mine but enough of that. Ranma said getting up and walking to the door leaving a depressed Shampoo only to see him shut and lock the door. So where were we?" he said jumping back to Shampoo with a smirk. "Oh right here. She said getting back on top of Ranma. "But first Ranma get comfortable." Shampoo said while graping Ranma's hands and putting on her plump round ass and going back to another heavy make-out session.

The outskirts of Nerima

Arriving on the border separating the craziness of Nerima from the outside world Masamune comes face to face with both Soap and Ann. "Sorry I'm late thanks for packing. Soap nodded. Don't worry darling so are we done can we finally go on vacation you promised." Soap nodded in agreement. Yes yes were going right now. Both Soap and Ann grabbed each arms of Masamune as the trio walked into the sunset.

The End (Ok not really)

Epilogue

Nerima nighttime Tendo Dojo

A shadowy figured creped into the Dojo "Damn these guy's have terrible security at least Genma was easy to find. He notes looking at a unconsciouses Genma Panda with a sling around his arm on the floor surrounded by sake bottles. Stupid drunk. he muttered as he dragged Genma out the dojo.

Nerima Zoo

Masamune drags a full black painted Genma Panda (or Genma Black bear now) into the bear habit Let's see how you like being attacked by a bear maybe you'll scare it away with stillness hahahahah. Masamune laughed while running out of the zoo back to the were he and his girls set up camp.

The End (For real this time)

**Authors Note:** Finally over took about a week but I finished it whether you like it or hate. You can flame me all you want but before you do remember one thing it might not be the best Ranma & Shampoo (the best Ranma 1/2 couple in my option) fanfiction but it's mine and I did one thing about 60% of all fanfiction writers fail to do and that finish those people I don't like they get me hyped up about there work only to stop.I know its not there fault but it still bothers me that I don't know the ending. Any way thanks for the support.


End file.
